


And They Were Quarantined

by Treetart



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Obi-Wan, M/M, OC Star Wars race, Oh my god they were quarantined, and they were quarantined, i do this for the girls and the gays that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: The boys get gassed by a mysterious group and have to figure out what exactly they’re dealing with.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 121





	And They Were Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> Way late in the game quarantine fic for crab

Being deployed on a small mission with his general and just a small squadron was not out of the ordinary for Commander Cody. But it did feel _really_ kriffing odd to walk through the maze of some supposedly abandoned town when he could practically feel the eyes watching him from all sides. He signaled for his small group of troopers to keep a look out, may be dangerous. He heard them spread out, flanking their general on all sides. Just as Cody was starting to feel particularly creeped out, Kenobi moved an arm out to halt them. He motioned Cody to come closer.

“Let’s get out of here. Something is amiss, and I don’t want us to walk directly into a trap. Send the troopers first, we will bring up the back.” Obi-Wan whispered close to Cody’s helmet, but the odd silence around them made his words feel louder than they were. Cody turned to the men and signaled their retreat, emphasizing caution again.

“I want to check something out first. The force keeps bringing my attention to that structure over there.” His general pointed to a small building next to them. Cody already had a bad feeling about this.

“I’m coming with you, sir. This place is giving me the creeps. I don’t want you to be alone in there.”

His general nodded. They made their way into the building, eerily lit but the planets sun through the broken windows and split wooden walls. It seemed to be someone’s house. Someone who had left in a hurry, anyway. Belongings littered the floor, as if as many items as possibly were grabbed and the rest unfortunately left to their dusty fate. Cody found a small holo on a dusty table, when adjusted to sit properly it showed three humanoids. They looked similar to the Zygerrians, but with scaly skin and an extra set of arms.

“Lyrians. There aren’t many left. They’re from the same home world as the Zygerrians before the Zygerrians decided they were too power hungry to let them coexist. Most of them were turned into slaves. This family must have escaped.” Obi-Wan picked up the holo.

“They clearly left in a hurry, but not too recently. I didn’t think this planet had been attacked by the Sepratists yet.” Cody looked to his general for a clearer answer, but as Obi-Wan was about to give him one, his eyes went wide.

“Cody, get down!” Cody was shoved out of harms way as blaster fire rained into the shabby building. He immediately returned fire as Obi-Wan stood in front of him, deflecting shots back out to their attackers. Cody pulled lightly on the back of Obi-Wan’s robes, positioning them towards better cover. He felt bad flipping the family’s dining room table over for it just to have blaster fire ruin it, but he prioritized their lives a bit more than a family long gone from their home.

“There should be an exit towards the back, let’s make our way to it.”

“Got it. I’ll cover you.” Obi-Wan moved the table to a better location to block Cody’s retreat. Just as Cody found the door in the back, a grenade busted through a window.

“Cody!”

Obi-Wan instantly tackled Cody to the floor, rolling them both out of the immediate range of the explosion. It wasn’t nearly as intense as they had expected with a normal concussive blast, but they discovered why as gas instantly gushed out of it. The house was engulfed in a haze within seconds.

“Sir, we’ve got to get out of here!”

“Cody...”

Cody watched in horror as Obi-Wan’s eyes drooped shut and he sank to the floor. His unprotected face not giving him more than a few seconds of consciousness. Cody moved shaking fingers to find his pulse, luckily still steady at this throat. He didn’t have long. His helmet could only filter out so much. He felt his vision beginning to blur as he heard their attackers enter the building. He shot wildly, holding his Jedi protectively to his chest. He slammed the distress signal on his comms as he felt himself fading. He took several of their attackers out before they had even a chance to approach them. But soon, he felt his arms numbing, and his blaster slipping from his hold. Cody could barely see. A figure approached him and kicked him in the head, effectively knocking him out.

~~

Cody slowly woke to the world around him. Even through closed eyes the harsh lights in the room were giving him an headache. Soft voices nearby alerted him to there being a few people in the room. He stiffened, remembering why he had been knocked out. He attempted to shift his arms but realized quickly that he was secured to the bed. Concerning.

“Hey, vod.” A muffled voice appeared closer to where he was laying. Okay. Back on the ship then.

Blinking his eyes open, he found Helix leaning over him wearing full hazmat gear. Not good.

“What happened?”

“You’re lucky your troopers know your antics, they weren’t very far when you hit your distress signal and were able to eliminate your attackers before getting you back. We’re not sure what you two were hit with, but whatever it was it’s making your Jedi fret so much I had to sedate his _di’kut_ ass.” Helix jerked a thumb over towards the only other bed in the room, where his Jedi lay sedated. Cody noticed that he was also secured to his cot.

Cody turned back to ask Helix a question and shrunk back at the hypo being held in front of him threateningly.

“I can assume that you won’t be needing the same, vod?”

“I know better than to test your patience, Helix.” Cody shook his head as he said this, making Helix snort.

“The multiple times I’ve had to drag you here would suggest otherwise, but okay.” He pressed a few buttons to release the restraints on Cody’s bed, allowing him to rub his slightly sore wrists.

“Why did you need to sedate him?” Cody asked curiously. He had assumed the Jedi would be more affected by whatever they had been gassed with considering how quickly he went down, and the fact that Cody‘s figured that his own enhanced body functions would kick it out of him faster.

“Let’s see, jumping out of his bed to your side, trying to _wake you up_ when I told him he was over doing it. You know, the usual di’kut stuff your general pulls.”

“Why was he trying to wake me up?” Cody huffed a laugh. Kenobi did tend to over do it. Helix leveled a long look at him before shaking his head.

“You’re an idiot.” Helix didn’t give him a chance to respond as he hauled him up to finish examining him. He seemed annoyed at the results.

“You’re both checking out clear. I had hoped something would show up with you actually awake but I’m not seeing anything. I’m keeping both of you quarantined for at least three cycles under observation. I don’t want some virus speaking around, especially since you two are everywhere.”

Cody nodded mutely. He didn’t feel any different. But he supposed he should wait to speak with his general to see if it was something more force user specific.

“Your Jedi will be waking up soon, don’t look so worried.” Helix winked and easily dodged the hand that went to shove him on his way out. Luckily, this observation room wasn’t one of the more intense ones. There was a two way window where Cody saw Helix’s assistant monitoring their readings, but for the most part they had their privacy. Cody happily noted the datapad set next to him, at least he could get some work done while he was stuck here.

~~

The distinct sound of the metal slamming to the floor was Cody’s only warning before he was suddenly crowded by his generals very concerned face in his and had hands on the sides of face.

“Sir-“

“Cody! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Cody let his Jedi somewhat manhandle him as he checked him over for injuries. Cody idly places his datapad to the side, more than willing to ease the mans concerns. He snatched Obi-Wan’s hands in his own before the man got too detailed in his inspection.

“General. I’m fine.” Obi-Wan’s face relaxed a bit, and then seemed to realize that he had overreacted a bit.

“Sorry.” He said, sheepishly, moving to sit next to Cody on his cot. “You were not waking before. I was worried.” Cody raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“Yea I figured that out.” He indicated the broken restraints on the medbay floor as his Jedi blushed slightly.

“ _Stop breaking my equipment, General_.” Helix’s voice sounded through the speaker overhead. Obi-Wan leaned to whisper in Cody’s ear.

“I wouldn’t have broken them if he had not put them on.”

“I wouldn’t have put them on if you would just _lay the kriff down_.” Helix announced loudly. “I can still hear you!” Cody and Obi-Wan shared a laugh at their disgruntled medics expense.

“Are you alright, General?”

“I appear to be fine. I was more concerned with you when you did not wake up.”

“In my defense, I was also kicked in the head.” His Jedi scuffed out a laugh before placing a cool hand to Cody’s temple, a soothing sensation slowly eased the headache that he had neglected to mention to Helix when he woke up.

“ _You got kicked in the head, Commander? Why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

“You didn’t ask.” Cody sighed contently as the headache vanished completely. “Stop overdoing it, Kenobi.”

“I’ll be fine. We’re stuck in here for three more cycles anyhow, it’s not like I’ll be needing it in a hurry.”

Cody prevented himself from commenting further, although it felt odd to squash the feeling, even though it was one that he often had. It felt similar to lying at the moment, even if it was only withholding his feelings. They both seemed to be contemplating something to say, but were gladly interrupted by Helix pulling both of them into individual screenings.

Helix personally looked after Cody, annoyed at the lack of detail he had gotten from him earlier. He now had a datapad in front of him with questioned suited for a shiny, an annoyed look could still be seen through his hazmat suit. Cody answered the questions as best as he could remember. He specifically pointed out that Kenobi had been more affected by the gas, with Cody’s main savior being the filters in the helmet.

“If anything this is just proving that we should have higher quality respirators in our buckets.”

“Notes. Anything else you’d like to share with the class?”

Cody shook his head, even as questions itched in the back of his mind.

“Cody, come on. I can practically see it on your face.”

“Is the general alright? I didn’t protect him well enough, if I had just stopped him from entering that trap, ossik.” Cody was surprised at his eyes watering and covered his face.

“Cody. Your General is fine.” Helix grabbed his arm comfortingly. “He’s almost done. Go see for yourself.” Helix watched Cody nod to him and head back to the observation room before he opened his comm.

“Rex, we have a problem.”

~~

They spent the next few hours making idle conversation. They had intended on getting work done, and even had their datapads open to documents that needed to be completely. But it ended up being Obi-Wan chatting to Cody about things they have not had time to catch up on. His latest assignments with Skywalker, The Council’s opinions on certain aspects of the war, his own opinions in the war. They were lucky to have some privacy for now, Helix and his assistant had wandered off seeking other testing assistance after they had determined that Obi-Wan and Cody were not in any immediate danger. Cody enjoyed this time with his general. They rarely had such an extended period of time to actually just... talk to one another. Half of their normal conversations took place between quick walks to their next meeting or on the battlefield. Cody liked this a lot. If he had known that Obi-Wan was so easy to talk to for this long he would have pinned the man down earlier for at least some dinner together. Cody paused at his thought, surprised at himself. That had sounded like he wanted to ask the jedi on a date. He blushed at the idea. He’d have to think of a better excuse than that.

“I don’t mean to completely overtake the conversation, I’ve been told that I tend to be a bit chatty.” Cody glanced at the man in surprise. Who would have said that? He’d have to have some choice words with them about it. 

“I never get tired of hearing you talk.” Oh well. That had come out a bit too straight forward. But the pleased smiled he was rewarded with was absolutely worth it. Cody cleared his throat and looked back down to his datapad. He couldn’t handle the look he was being given for much more than a few seconds. It was too much for him to handle, Obi-Wan looking at him so fondly like that. They sat in a comfortable silence, both happy to finish their paperwork in each other’s presence. Cody would have to find another reason to get Obi-Wan talking again.

~~

Rex sat in a confused silence as Helix played back the holo of the conversation he just had with Cody. He had flow back immediately to assist when he had heard something was wrong with his or’vod, luckily their generals were always together, making the request to leave on such short notice a nonissue. Skywalker had loaded him with things to return to his former master anyhow, just another excuse to expedite Rex’s trip.

“And he just said this? You didn’t give him anything?”

“Nothing! Kenobi had just woken up and I wentto re-examine them.”

“Yea there is something definitely up. He doesn’t even share this kind of stuff with me unless I get him drunk.” Rex paused for a moment, considering his next move.

“Have they noticed anything different? They’ve been in there almost a full day, you’d think they’d have noticed if they were full of truth serum.” Helix asked his assistant, but already knew the answer would be no.

“I don’t think either of them could lie to each other if they tried. Let me talk to him away from Kenobi.”

Cody was lead into the same room as before, and while he was excited to see Rex he was bit confused as to his brothers presence.

“Cody, what’s your opinion on Skywalker?”

“He’s an annoying little shit and the next time he puts my general in danger I’ll kick his ass into next week.” Cody paused thoughtfully, surprised at his own words. “Well that was, not what I had intended on saying.”

“I can’t wait to tell him that.” Rex laughed at him.

“Cody, we have a feeling that you may have been dosed with some truth serum. It would explain why your attackers had attempted to capture you. We’re guessing it’s a short term drug given to prisoners to make interrogations go faster.”

  
“I see.” Cody looked thoughtfully at the floor. He hadn’t noticed any difference in the way that he and his general had interacted, which was a nice thought to have. His general was an honest man. For some reason it gave him flutterbys in his stomach, that Obi-Wan was always truthful with him.

Rex crossed his arms in front of him and fidgeted awkwardly. 

“Do you want us to tell him?” For some reason Rex was rather hesitant with this question. 

“Tell him what?”

“That you’re both affected by the truth serum, di’kut.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Rex and Helix shared a look that clearly said Cody was being an idiot about something. 

“Because... you know.” Rex huffed in annoyance at the confused look still on his brothers face. “That you _like him._ ”

“Uhh.” Cody blushed fiercely. 

“Okay, look. Why don’t you tell him? Have him ask you some questions you normally wouldn’t tell the truth about or something. That way we can figure out the degree to which you two are affected, and if his is different from yours.” Rex nodded in agreement to Helix’s suggestion. At least he could control what was asked that way, instead of having one of his brothers do the talking and throughly embarrass him in front of his general. 

“Fine. But we’re not getting into much, you two already know too much.” Cody rolled his eyes at their excitement. “Can you guys just... shut up about that? No need to be discussing it.”

“At least it’s somewhat secret to begin with, Skywalker acts like he’s the best kept secret in the galaxy and all of the 501st know he’s with Senator Amidala.”

“Good.” Cody smirked at Rex. “Go ahead and tell that to Skywalker. What’s he going to do? Prove me wrong?”

~~

Cody entered the shared observation room hesitantly. What was he supposed to say? _General, I think we are under a truth serum so I need you to tell me a secret._ Cody sighed to himself. This was going to be awkward. 

As if sensing his distress, Obi-Wan placed the datapad he had been reading down on the bed next to him. He merely raised an eyebrow at his commander, not wanting to corner the man when they would be stuck in the same room for who knows how long. Cody took a few steps forward before wringing his hands together. 

“No offense, Cody, but please spit it out.”

“I think we’ve been gassed with truth serum.”

Obi-Wan raised both of his eyebrows at the statement, shifting slightly on the bed. Had he not been in front of Cody, it could have been mistaken for simply adjusting his position. But Cody knew the Jedi was uncomfortable with this new found knowledge. 

“I see.”

Cody glanced at his general, before moving to sit across from him on his own bed. They weren’t too far apart this way, the observation room didn’t expect more than one visitor at a time. It was a comfortable enough distance for Cody to question his general without feeling like he had him under a spotlight. 

“If you’re comfortable with it, we could ask each other some questions? Things that may not have come up before?”

Obi-Wan smiled at him. 

“I think the problem may be that we are far more truthful with each other than most people.”

If it were possible, Cody’s heart would have taken that moment to expand out of his chest. Instead, he had to deal with the immensely pleased feeling that now resided in his chest. It felt like a small star had been moved there, warming his body from the inside out. 

“Oh.” Cody glanced down at his feet. “Well, we could try little things? Perhaps work our way up to things we may not have been as truthful about with each other in the past?” Kenobi gave him a thoughtful look before nodding. 

_Kriff_ this was getting awfully close to a conversation Cody absolutely did not want to have while his brothers looked on. He barley even wanted to have it with his Jedi. 

“May I call you Obi-Wan?”

“I’d prefer it, actually.” 

That made Cody smile. They rarely spent much time alone outside of working hours, but Obi-Wan had always insisted they dropped their titles. Cody had assumed it was just so that Obi-Wan would remember they were off duty. Obi-Wan glanced at Cody’s armor stacked neatly on the floor and Cody could guess the question he would ask. 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Auburn.”

“Really I would have guessed—“

“Orange? Yea. Well. They didn’t have auburn.”

Obi-Wan laughed at that. 

“What’s yours?”

“Orange.” 

“I’m guessing lightsabers come in a limited amount of colors?” 

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head. 

“Actually at the time blue felt... right. But at this point if I changed it, I’d end up forgetting it was mine I think.”

“I’m already picking it up after you to begin with, don’t make it worse.” They both shared a laugh at that. 

“We’re going to have to make this a bit harder if we’re going to figure out just how much this has affected us.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “What’s something I wouldn’t normally tell you the truth about? I can’t think of anything.”

“When did you last get a full night of sleep?”

“That’s just unfair.”

“I’ll take that as a _not recently enough_.”

“Fine. When did you last get enough sleep?”

“Last night.” Cody winked cheekily at Obi-Wan, fully implying that being knocked out counted as rest. Obi-Wan snorted and waved a dismissive hand. 

“When was the last time you actually went on leave with the rest of the men?”

Cody immediately tried to argue that he had been with them recently, but struggled to remember when that had actually been. He met Obi-Wan’s judgmental gaze and rolled his eyes. 

“When have you _ever_ been on leave?”

“I am a Jedi, my dear Commander. I don’t _get_ , nor do I need, to go on leave.”

“Well, it looks like we are both overdue then.” Cody kicked lightly at the metal supports of his bed frame. He had a question in mind, a very loaded question. 

“Boys, do you mind kriffing off for awhile?” Cody directed his attention to the observational booth, where he saw Rex nod back to him immediately. One of Helix’s assistances almost didn’t get up, but was quickly hauled out of his seat. Rex must have pressed a button because suddenly the cover for the glass started coming down, giving them real privacy. Cody turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, who gave him a curious expression. 

“Looks like I’m in for it now.”

“Is it okay to ask about ... previous relationships?”

“Previous relationships? I haven’t — oh.”

“The Duchess?”

“We- Hm.” Obi-Wan attempted to speak several times and nothing happened. “I did not—“ Obi-Wan made an annoyed face. “It’s not going to let me out of this one easily.” He took several moments to think, his hand on his chin. Cody felt a bit bad about asking this now. He had not wanted to bring up memories Obi-Wan did not want to reveal. He just... had to know what his competition was. He was immediately annoyed with himself with the idea that he was _competing_ with anyone for Obi-Wan. He was not some prize to be won. He was his own man, who made his own decisions. This did not, however, release Cody of his daydreams of sweeping Obi-Wan off his feet at any given moment and taking him away from this war. 

“I am not ... proficient ... at dealing with my own emotions. I am wonderful at helping others.” Cody could see the twinge of sadness in his eyes. “But when it comes to myself..” Obi-Wan shrugged and sighed. 

“The Duchess and I had a romantic relationship, that is true. But as far as _other_ things go, no. Nothing like that. If that’s what you’re looking for?”

The vulnerable expression Obi-Wan had on his face made Cody want to pull him into a hug and squeeze him until he broke something. 

“I was only asking if you two had dated.” Cody raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. “I’m not overly concerned with the sexual history of .. my friends.” Cody had hesitated a bit too long on what to call the man before him. His friend? His potential partner? Cody cleared just throat. 

“What you do, if you choose to do it, that's nobody's business but your own.” 

Obi-Wan’s face flushed slightly. 

“You did ask.”

“I was mostly wondering if you were still, uh — invested in the Duchess’s interest.”

“Oh.” His General stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Is there any particular reason for this interest?”

“Other than to see how much the truth serum affects us? Yes.”

“Would you care to enlighten me?”

“I’m not sure.”

A beat of silence passed between them. 

“Cody, I don’t want you to tell me anything you don’t want to. But, I must say my curiosity is getting the best of me. Would it be easier for you to,” Obi-Wan gestured vaguely with a hand, “I’m not sure how to word this. Act on it?”

Cody sighed. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Cody, I trust you completely, nothing you could do would ever—“

“Obi-Wan, if I kissed you now, I don’t think I’d ever want to stop.”

Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes, a soft _oh_ coming from his lips. Clearly not the response he had expected.


End file.
